


Here, on the balcony, will you dance with me?

by Kris_lazycat



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Dorks in Love, I'm fucking obsessed with a pairing nobody knows, Kissing, M/M, Rusty is drunk, Slow Dancing, WARNING they hold hands, What's new, scandalous I know, the gays dance on the balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_lazycat/pseuds/Kris_lazycat
Summary: Months after the defeat if Mother Qualia, the people of Lambert decide to hold a festival in honour of it's heroes, and the only thing keeping Alto away from having fun in town is the fact that he was one of those who saved the world. He and his friends have a ball held in their honour, for which he was forced to take dance lessons daily, and Alto can't help but wonder...Is he going to be able to have any fun at this event..? Only one way to find out.
Relationships: Alto/Dante (Stella Glow)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Here, on the balcony, will you dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T because Dante mentally calls Alto a little bastard. I'm not even joking.
> 
> Oh, also, they kinda kiss and proceed to be sickeningly sweet, so idk if that's for general audiences.
> 
> I'M OBSESSED WITH A PAIRING NOBODY KNOWS FROM A GAME NOBODY PLAYS HHHHHHHHH-
> 
> I would like to thank my friend Alex for putting up with me and beta-reading this, once upon a time. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this, do you even remember about it? Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

The balloroom had walls of gold and glasses full of champagne standing on white cloth. The music could be heard clearly, the white piano he had never seen before tugged at his heartstrings like an old friend the moment he laid eyes on it. He looked away from the memories that didn't belong to him, focusing on what was in front of him instead.

Sakuya extended her hand. Alto looked at it, then her, the girl's smile graceful and amused. "Shall we dance?"

The boy displayed almost immediately a smirk of his own, "wow, you really DO want your fans to kill me." Her face quickly became flustered at the comment, but his hand reached for hers before she could retract it (it was smaller than he had intially thought). They looked at each other still, "Lady Sakuya, it would be my pleasure."

She huffed lightly, a dust of pink still on her face, she mumbled something, but she was smiling as they made their way to the center of the stage.

"You know, most men would cut off an arm to get the honor of dancing with me. You're lucky"

He chuckled, "I am honoured. Will you dance with Nonoka as well?" Her scoff was very audible.

"As if that pair of walking knockers were able to dance without falling to the ground!"

Alto chuckled, "poor Nonoka!"

The dance was a mix of Ragnant standard ballroom dance and Amatsu dances for festivals. It was very peculiar, the Conductor allowed the Priestess to lead. As they were dancing, she noticed a pair of grey eyes staring at them, and she chuckled in their direction. Alto looked at her questioningly when she stopped dancing, and was caught off guard when Rusty took his hand instead.

"Sakuya, I'm gonna borrow him if you don't mind!"

His easy grin met Sakuya's, "very well. I will have an ancore with Lisette"

She walked off, and the bluenette found himself dancing once again. He smiled at Rusty, who's cheery attitude and flushed face told everything that was needed to know.

"The ball just started, we are dancing and you are already drunk? I want to act like I am surprised, but..."

"Ahahah" a carefree chuckle, "don't mind me, just makin' sure my little brother isn't stuck into dancing with Sakuya for the whole song!" They both started laughing, losing tempo and without caring about it at all.

"What a troublesome big brother!" but he was happy of dancing with him before him being out. When the song ended, he escorted Rusty to a table with alcohol from all over the world on it, Kajaj was smiling at them. They barely had the time to greet each other, when Popo grabbed his hand, beaming happily, "Alto, Alto! Dance with meee!!"

Rusty waved him off as he was dragged back to the dance floor. This piece was familiar to him, he remembered dancing it in Mythra at a festival. The fact it wasn't strictly a two people ensamble (if we don't count the final part of it), made it all the more fun. He found himself dancing with both Popo and Dorothy, twirling and dancing without much thought or grace- this was a song for country bumpkins, after all!

Alas, at some point the music became less heptic. Popo grabbed Ewan (the poor boy was supposed to be a chaperon) and Dorothy went off to eat some sweets. Alto barely had the time to take a breather, when a hand pressed itself on his shoulder. His smile faltered slightly when he turned around and saw Lisette, his....

She smiled shily and took his hand. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head and followed her lead, unsure how to act, really. She was smiling at him warmly, he could barely hold her gaze. She stopped dancing to grab his hand, smiling "it's okay, really. I just want to dance with you"

He eased up a bit. The dance was funny, he remembered all the moves. He started smiling and, slowly but surely, they were both laughing by the end of the piece. When it was over, Lisette took a step back and looked up at him with smile, then behind him, "I leave him in your care, Mordi!"

He turned around in surprise, and found the girl with Azure hair looking at him. Her hair looked really different when in a single bread. He took her outstreched hand and danced on the classic piece.

"I didn't expect you to be so good at ballroom dancing, Mordi!" _I didn't even expect you to be willing to dance!_ was left unsaid.

"I took... lessons... with Keith.... because I wanted.... to dance with you...."

Alto blinked at that, "with me...?"

"Mor..." Mordimort replied, "to thank you... for everything.... I... learned to dance... are you surprised, Alto?"

They swired, he smiled. "Yes. I'm very surprised! I'm happy you took this time to dance with me. Thank you, Mordi."

She smiled warmly, replying with another "Mor". After some minutes, her movements became slower, and he realized she was getting tired.

"Do you want to take a break, Mordi?" Alto stopped in his track and she yawned. Rubbing at her eye, she nodded and left his hand. A voice came from their side, calm and mature.

"May I ask for a dance, then?"

Alto turned around, "Hilda!" She smiled in amusement and took his hand, leading him in another dance.

"I truly hope you won't mind. I have been meaning to ask for a dance with our most beloved Conductor."

Alto smiled. Although he was starting to get a bit tired, he brushed it off, "with you, Hilda? I don't mind at all."

Her face flushed slightly at that, then she smiled again. Pheraps he didn't even realize how much of a silver toungue he truly possessed. Dancing on the ballroom with him was nice.

-  
-  
-

Fifteen minutes later, he found himself on the balcony, enjoying the cool night air. The night sky was lovely, not a cloud was covering the stars. He took a sip of champagne, then sighed. His feet hurt worse than after a battle.

"Ehy." He jumped at the familiar voice. Even before turning his head, he was smiling. Red hair came in sight, lovely grey eyes, the sun kissed skin, a gentle grin. Seeing his lover with his hair slightly styled, and a dark grey and black suit... he was even more breathtaking than usual. Alto turned around to face him completely. He wanted to drink in the sight and burn the image in his mind.

"Dante" his voice was soft, so, so soft. His smile widened, and he didn't care if he looked like a lovesick fool, smiling like that.

The faintest blush appeared on Dante's cheeks, but he refused to drop the bold face so easily.

"Draw a picture, it'll last longer"

"Maybe I will" Alto wanted to. Dante facepalmed, but his smile didn't falter, neither did his blush. Their hands entwined without a word, and they walked back to where the glass had been abandoned.

"Tired of interacting with people? Didn't think I'd live to see the day."

Alto smiled shily, "I've been dragged from a dance to another without pause. I couldn't take it anymore..." the silence stretched out nicely around them, the night breeze didn't bother their hands, clasping together in warmth. Alto looked at the stunning boy standing next to him in adoration.

"What about you? Did you dance?"

The redhead shrugged, then sighed, "Hilda and Dorothy dragged me into some. Rusty tried to, but he was way too drunk to dance" the bluenette chuckled. _Ah,_ it was music to Dante's ears. The way Sakuya had laughed at him still bothered him now.

"You looked like you were having fun in there though, nothing like me."

Alto stopped laughing. Despite not looking at him, Dante knew his boyfriend probably looked buffled. The hand in his tightened, and he could feel the other's body close in. Before he could move, the Conductor's cheek was on his shoulder, a low chuckle escaped his lips, "could it be... the fearless and proud Dante has been feeling jealous?"

Oh no, Dante's pride would NOT allow this. He crossed his hands over is chest and turned the opposite direction, "tsk, not at all. You can dance with whoever you want to." By now, this had turned into their usual playful banter. He was waiting for Alto to retort.

"In this case..."

A hand on his forearm, soft lips brushing his cheek, his face really warm all of a sudden. Such was the effect Alto's touch had on him. The fondness in his eyes was too evident for him to be able to turn around, but his arms relaxed again at his sides.

"Dante... would you look at me?"

Ah, what a little bastard. Dante couldn't say no to that voice, he turned around. God. Those amber eyes would be the death of him.  
Alto's smile softened even more (if such a thing was even possible). His right hand gently clasped Dante's left one, he bent down and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. The redhead inhaled sharply and the red on his cheeks darkened (yes, blushing harder was, apparently, still an option).

Alto's lips barely left the hand, but he didn't stand back up. The words he spoke against the tanned skin were soft, barely audible, "would you...." his face turned upwards just enough that he and Dante were locking eyes. "...grant me the honour of a dance?"

Dante froze, then shifted in his place, embarassed to no end. "Actually, I..." Alto stood up, a questioning look. Dante swallowed. "I don't... actually know how to dance."

Silence fell between them. The bluenette blinked once, twice, thrice, Dante's gaze was cast to the side.

"But... you said you danced with others?"

"No, I said they dragged me. _They_ led the dance." And he was ambarassed to admit that he had to ask Hilda to lead, more embarassed still that Dorothy told him how to move during their dance- if blushing even more was possible, he is sure he was doing it. Alto brought a hand to his mouth, a weird expression taking ahold of his face, as he tried, and failed, to hold in a laugher that helplessly bubbled up from his lips. Dante scowled, "ehy, don't laugh at me!"

Alto's attempts to calm himself down were futile (in his defense, he was trying his best), he tried to make out words, but laugher would interrupt him, "s-sorry, it's just-- ahah, I never thought that you-!" he snorted, and all Dante could think is _"oh my god, is this allowed?"_

He loved Alto's laugh too much to even bring himself to care of being the reason of it. He would never admit it tho, he has a fucking reputation, doesn't he? Meanwhile, the Conductor had found in himself the strenght to stop accidentally embarassing his already flustered boyfriend. His smile was tranquil now, he looked back up at him.

"Very well then."

He straightened his back. The hand that was holding Dante's was brought up, entwining their fingers once again; the other one found it's way to Dante's waist, and brought them closer. A tanned hand came to rest on Alto's shoulder. The music could be heard even through the closed doors, their heartbeats could be heard even through their ribcages. They started to move.

_one, two, three_

_one, two, three_

How lovely.

Being in each other's arms was enough to make everything else vanish. Even though Dante stepped on Alto's feet twice, they didn't stop the performance. Even if they both felt graceless and clumsy, the moment was perfect. Alto spoke suddenly, "don't focus too much on your feet. Even if you step on me again and again, I can't say I mind."

Dante looked up, feeling shy all of a sudden, "that's... kind of masochistic, Alto". He laughed. Their hands left each other, both of Dante's met behind the Conductor's neck, Alto's completely circled the other's waist, pulling him closer. At last, their chests touched, Dante's head came to rest on the bluenette's shoulder, Alto leaned in the touch. They were as close as can be. Their movements slowly came to a halt.

"...why'd you stop?" The redhead asked. Alto didn't give an answer, but pulled back his head slightly, and Dante followed suit. Their foreheads touched. Alf-lidded, amber eyes, looked at him softly, making his breath catch in his throat.

"I am so lucky, being with you right now" he kissed him for just a moment, before pulling back with a smile.

"You..." Dante's heart was about to melt. He pecked him on the lips, just to get back at him. "I love you." And he knows he's never meant those three words more. He kissed him, longer this time.

"I love you"

"I love you"

Those words came in between one kiss and another, until they both were left blushing, laughing blissfully, hearts flattering.

_How lovely would it be for this moment to last forever..._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. If you know anything about these two, in the game they literally can't stay in the same room without growling at each other, and they spend the majority of the game fighting as enemies, trying to murder each other. Still, I like to believe that Alto learns to see and appreciate Dante's good traits, and that Dante starts to show his care for the other more openly, expecially after the start of their relationship.
> 
> You can't look at their paired ending and tell me they don't love each other. https://youtu.be/JPEBWiJ57D0 just look at this.
> 
> I have. So many drabbles and ideas for them. The fics might be hard to understand without any insight on the game, but I NEED to write about these two stupid morons loving each other, damn it!!


End file.
